The Weakest Link: Peppa Pig Edition
'The Weakest Link: Peppa Pig Edition' 'Introductions and Rules ' Inside a waiting area were Peppa Pig, Suzy Sheep, Rebecca Rabbit, Danny Dog, Emily Elephant, Pedro Pony, Candy Cat, Zoe Zebra, and Freddy Fox.They were waiting to appear on the newest episode of The Weakest Link. The nine play school friends were enjoying refreshments, while mingling with each other. Peppa and Rebecca were having a conversation, as were Pedro and Danny, Susy and Freddy, and Zoe, Candy, Emily. Announcer: Here are the nine contestants preparing for today's show. Only one of them could walk away with up to 10,000 pounds. The rest will leave with nothing, as one by one, they're voted off as, The Weakest Link. Moments later, it was time to begin the game show. The nine play school friends were now in the studio, each of them standing on a podium with their name on it. Their podiums had screens on them which would come into play later in the game. In the center of the podiums was none other than Anne Robinson, ready to begin the game. A camera was already zoomed in on her face. Anne Robinson: Welcome to a special play school edition of, The Weakest LInk. The camera zoomed out, revealing the contestants. A studio audience was behind them. Anne Robinson: The nine contestants in the studio tonight all attend the same play school, so they know each other quite well. Quite frankly, however, I am not real fond of having to play nanny for the next hour with these ankle biters. (The studio audience laughs.) Anne Robinson: This is definitely an all time low ever since the puppets edition. (The studio audience continues to laugh.) Anne Robinson: Anyway, they could win up to 10,000 pounds, but if they want that prize money, they'll have to work as a team. However, eight of them will leave with nothing, as round by round, we lose the player voted off, The Weakest Link. Let's meet the team. A camera zooms in on Peppa Pig, who is on the first podium. Peppa Pig: I'm Peppa Pig (snort). I have a little brother named George, I like to jump in muddy puddles, and most of all, I like to play with my best friends. The camera moved to the next podium. Standing on this podium was Suzy Sheep. Susy Sheep: I'm Susy Sheep (baaa). My best friend is Peppa Pig, I like to play dress up, especially as a nurse, and I love spending time with my mummy. The camera moved to the next podium. Standing on this podium was Rebecca Rabbit. Rebecca Rabot: I'm Rebecca Rabbit (squeak, squeak). I have a little brother named Richard, baby twins named Robbie and Rosie, and I like to eat carrots. My mummy also does practically every job around town. The camera moved to the next podium. Standing on this podium was Danny Dog. Danny Dog: I'm Danny Dog (woof woof). I love sailing with my granddad on his boat. I hope to one day be the captain of my own boat, so I can sail the high seas. The camera moved to the next pdoum. Standing on this podium was Emily Elephant. Emily Elephant; I'm Emily Elephant (elephant noise). I have a little brother named Edmond. He is a clever clogs. I was once new to play school, but I made some new friends on my first day, and those friends are with me right now, on this game show! The camera moved to the next podium. Standing on this podium was Pedro Pony. Pedro Pony: I'm Pedro Pony (neigh). My father is an eye doctor, I am sometimes late for play school, and I like to play pretend, especially as a cowboy and a superhero. The camera moved to the next podium. Standing on this podium was Candy Cat. Candy Cat; I'm Candy Cat (meow). I attend play school, I like to play with my friends, and I think Madame Gazelle is the most wonderful teacher ever. The camera moved to the next podium. Standing on this podium was Zoe Zebra. Zoe Zebra: I'm Zoe Zebra (bfffff). I have twin sisters named ZuuZuu and ZaaZaa, my father is a mail deliverer, and I like having tea parties. The camera moved to the final podium. Standing on this podium was Freddy Fox. Freddy Fox: I'm Freddy Fox (some kind of fox noise). I have a great keen sense of smell, my father owns a van and a shop, and I like riding bicycles with my friends. The camera zoomed back in on Anne, the contestants, and the studio audience. Anne: Now the rules in each round is that the aim of the game is to answer enough questions correctly to reach your 1,000 pound target within the time limit. The fastest way to do that is to create a chain of nine correct answers. Get a question wrong, and you break the chain and lose all the money in that chain. But, if you say bank before the question is asked, then the money is safe. However, you will start a new chain from scratch. Remember, team, only money that has been banked can be carried forward. In Round 1, there are three minutes on the clock. We'll start with the person whose name begins first alphabetically. That's you Candy Cat. Let's play, The Weakest Link. The first question is for 20 pounds, start the clock. 'Round 1' Anne: Candy Cat, the phrase used by Charlie in the animated series Charlie and Lola ''to introduce an episode is, I have this little sister, Lola, she is small and very what? Candy: Funny. Anne: Correct. Zoe Zebra, in the L. Frank Baum book, ''The WIzard of Oz, the characters Dorothy, the Scarecrow, the Tinman, and the Cowardly Lion travel to Emerlad City by following a brick road of what primary color? Zoe: Yellow. Anne: Correct. Freddy Fox, in maths, what is 4+2? Freddy: 6. Anne: Correct. Peppa Pig, in geography, what continent is also known as the land down under? Peppa: Australia. Anne: Correct. Susy Sheep, in sports, what t follows hammer and javelin to give the names of two athletic events? Susy: Throw. Anne: Correct. Rebecca Rabbit.. Rebecca: Bank. Anne: Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are members of what English boy band? Rebecca: One Direction. Anne: Correct. Danny Dog, in film, who played Severus Snape in the Harry Potter films before passing away in January 2016? Danny: Alan Rickman. Anne: Correct. Emily Elephant, in art, who painted the Mona Lisa? Emily: Leonardo Da Vinci. Anne: Correct. Pedro Pony, in fairy tales, the character Rapunzel was known for having extremely long what, hair or nails? Pedro: Hair. Anne: Correct. Candy Cat, in the Gregorian calendar, the holiday Halloween falls on what month? Candy: October. Anne: Correct. Zoe Zebra, how many vowels are there in the English alphabet? Zoe: 5. Anne: Correct. Freddy Fox, the Zodiac sign Leo is represented by what animal? Freddy: Lion. Anne: Correct. Peppa Pig, in the nursery rhyme Little Jack Horner, what type of pie did Jack eat? Peppa: Ummm..a cherry pie? Anne: No, a Christmas pie. Peppa: OH NO! (The audience laughs and moans.) Anne: Susy Sheep, in language, what n is a garment often worn by infants before they are toilet trained? Susy: Nappies. Anne: Correct. Rebecca Rabbt, what British soap opera takes place on Albert Square? Rebecca: EastEnders. Anne: Correct. Danny Dog, in hobbies, philately is also known as collecting what, stamps or stinky socks? Danny: Stamps. Anne: Correct. Emily Elephant, in disabilites, deafness is also known as the loss of which sense? Emily: Hearing . Anne: Correct. Pedro Pony.. Pedro: Bank. Anne: In history, what famous... Suddenly, the clock hit zero, meaning time was up. Anne: Time's up, and after that first pathetically easy round, out of a possible 1000 pounds, you banked just 500 pounds. You actually had a chain of 12 correct answers. That means you could have reached your target a very long time ago. So, who has been jumping in too many muddy puddles? (The audience laughs.) Anne: Who has not been eating their veggies? (The audience contineus to laugh.) Anne: It's time to vote off the weakest link. Narrator: Statistically, the first strongest link is Rebecca Rabbit. As the only player to get an answer wrong, Peppa Pig is the weakest link. But who will the players want off in this early stage of the game? Anne: Voting over, it's time to reveal who you think is the weakest link. Peppa: Pedro. Susy: Pedro. Rebecca: Danny. Danny: Peppa. Emily: Peppa. Pedro: Susy. Candy: Peppa. Zoe: Peppa. Freddy: Peppa. Category:Games